


The Tale of Eros and Psyche, Kirby Version

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human Form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Kirby and Greek mythology crossovers. This is a love story between....... I think I don't need to explain it. And this story is much different from the classical one.





	1. Introduction

This is the lists of characters, not including the OCs. 

Meta Knight : Eros

Tiff : Psyche 

Kirby : Anteros

Ribbon : Harmonia 

Prince Fluff : Zephyrus

Rick : Himeros

Bun : Psyche's brother 

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like : Psyche's parents

King Dedede : Deimos, God of Terror

Adeleine : Adrestia

Marx : Phobos

Galacta Knight : Hymen

Escargoon : Pan

Susie : Persephone

Elline : Thallo, Hora of Spring

Claycia : Auxo, Hora of Summer 

Paintra : Carpo, Hora of Autumn 

Notes : 

1\. The rest of the characters will played by the OCs

2\. Hora is the singular noun for Horae, the Greek Goddesses of Seasons


	2. Chapter I

Long time ago, there was a great, peaceful kingdom located in a beautiful island. The kingdom was ruled by a benevolent king and his queen and the king treated his people fairly. 

The kingdom was known for its wonderful architectures and beautiful sceneries and more importantly it was the center of the worship of the Goddess of Love and Beauty, which they addressed her as the Love Mother. 

However, this has been changed after the birth of the king's youngest daughter, Princess Tiff. She was gifted with extremely conspicuous beauty, and with long golden hairs too. Her beauty was said surpassing the beauty of the Love Mother herself. The people of the kingdom started worship her, neglecting the worship of the Love Mother. The people started to believe that she was the incarnation of the Love Mother.

Today is the very busy day in the palace as the people in the palace was preparing for his youngest daughter's birthday. The king now was waiting for his children as he was discussing something with one of his emissaries. 

"So, did you have send invitation to the King of Northlands? " the king asked. 

"Yes, Your Majesty. The king said he will have arrived tomorrow " the emissary replied. 

"Well, if you say so. You can go now " the king said. 

"Errrr, Your Majesty, may I ask something before I leave? " the emissary asked for the last time. 

"Sure, what is it? " the king asked back.

"It is true that Princess Tiff will marrying the prince of Greenwood? " the emissary asked. 

"Yes. The king of Greenwood has agreed to marrying his son with my sweet beloved Tiff" the king replied. 

"OK, that's all I want to hear. Well, I'm guess that I going now" the emissary said as before walked away from the main chamber. 

As the king was standing alone in the chamber, he then noticed that his daughters walking into the main chamber. Besides Tiff, the king also had another two daughters, Puff and Teel. Puff and Teel are Tiff's elder sisters and they're also twins. Teel and Puff have long hairs, the only difference is Teel's hair is dark blonde, while Puff's hair is light blonde. 

"Father! " they shouted happily. 

"Ah, my princesses" 

He then noticed that two person was missing. 

"Where's mother? Where's Tuff?" he asked. 

"Mother was busy with the preparation while Tuff is still not return home yet" Puff replied. 

"I'm guess that he goes to meet that commoner girl again " Teel said sarcastically.

"Commoner girl? " Tiff responded. 

"Of course, Tiff. Did you don't know about it? " Teel replied. 

"Maybe" The blonde-haired princess said. 

"Ahem, ahem" 

The princesses then turned their attention towards their father.

"Since my daughters have gathered here, I want to tell something to you alls"he king said. 

"What's it? " Puff asked.

"Tomorrow, the king of Greenwood will bring his son here. So, we have decided that Tiff will be betrothed to him" the king replied. 

"What? Me? " Tiff suddenly felt shocked. 

"Yes, Tiff. You will marry him " the king replied.

"Father, did you not remember that she have already been rejected 55 times? " Puff interrupted. 

"Yeah, and the rest of Tiff's fiancees is end up dead horribly!" Teel said, almost yelled. 

"I already know that, girls. But this time the king of Greenwood have promised that his son will marry Tiff" the king replied. 

"What about if he rejects Tiff too? I pretty sure that it will happening again. It's right, Puff? " Teel responded. 

"Of course, Teel. And I have advice to you, father. Can you stop being so naive? " Puff said mockingly.

"Oh dear, I will make sure that it will go smoothly " the king replied. 

Tiff just hearing the conversation quietly. Deep in her heart, she just hope that the prince will accept her as his wife.

~♥~

It was a peaceful day at the Mountain of the Gods, but not for a certain long pink-haired goddess. Her mood is in very bad mood today. 

She was walking in the hallway with a very pissed face. Since from the birth of Princess Tiff, the mortals now have started worshipped that princess instead of her. This really making her really, really angry. 

As she walked, she then noticed a mirror. As she glanced at the mirror, the image of the princess suddenly appeared on the mirror. 

With extremely rage, she then banging on the mirror rapidly with her bare hands. 

Lots of shattered pieces of the mirror are seen on the floor and her hands now are bleeding. However, she didn't feel the pain right now as her rage overpowered her. 

"Did you think that your beauty can surpassing mine huh, I'll make sure that you will suffer by my hands, you fucking mortal!" she growled angrily, her bleeding hands clenched in fist. 

Unbeknownst to her , an eternally teenage short pink-haired god with white wings was staring at her with shocked expression on his face. 

"Mother? " he addressed. With a cute face and high-pitched voice, almost everyone mistakes him as a girl, even the mortals too, much to his chagrin.

Her expression then quickly changed as she quickly glanced at the boy.

"Oh, Kirby. What are you doing here, my son? " she asked. 

"I was looking for Ribbon, but then I saw you banged at the mirror " he replied.

"I just have bad mood today, that's all " she said, sighed. 

"Is this because of this certain mortal princess named Tiff?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I wish that girl will die a painful death " she answered with a very pissed face, her eyes staring at the wall.

"Well, can I say something, mother? " he asked. 

"What? "

"Your hands is already bleeding " he said. 

As the Love Mother stared at her bleeding hands, she then suddenly screamed in pain. 

"Aaaargh! "

"Come on, mother. I'll bring you see Helio first " Kirby said as Kirby bring her mother away from the hallway.

~♥~

A hummingbird was seen flying near a golden apple. As the hummingbird trying to eat the apple, an arrow suddenly hitting the apple, making it fall to the ground. The hummingbird then flies away in fear. 

A handsome god with short dark blue hair and black wings quickly grabbed the apple before it reached the ground. 

As he removed the arrow from the apple, he then startled as he heard someone calling his name, thus making the golden apple detached from his hand and then fell to the ground. 

"Meta Knight! "

He then glanced at the person who calling his name. 

"Ribbon "

The person who calling his name was an eternally teenage pink-haired goddess with pinkish white wings. Her hair is almost reaching her shoulder.

"Meta Knight, did you see Kirby anywhere? " she asked. 

"No, why? " he responded. 

"I want to go a festival at a mortal kingdom with him, but I still didn't found him" she asked with a bit worried expression. 

"No need to worry. Maybe he was helping mother right now, I guess " he replied. 

"Okay, if you say so. I'm guess that I should looking for mother then" she said.

"Ribbon! "

She then feeled someone hugging her from her back. She then quickly turned back and it was Kirby who hugged her. 

"Kirby, where did you go? I have been looking for you since 30 minutes ago " she said. 

"Sorry. Mother's hands was bleeding so I bring her to see Helio. And don't worry about mother, she's fine now " he replied. 

"Bleeding? " Both Ribbon and Meta Knight was shocked by what had Kirby said. 

"Errr, yeah. I saw her banging on a mirror several minutes ago" Kirby replied. 

"Why mother would do that? " Meta Knight asked, his eyebrows arched. 

"She said that she was angry at a certain mortal princess named Tiff" Kirby replied. 

"Tiff? Did you mean the mortal princess who was more beautiful than mother? " she asked. 

"Watch your tone, Ribbon " a certain angry-looking goddess growled slowly yet in menacing voice. They then glanced at the person, who was actually the Love Mother. 

"Oops" Ribbon sighed in a bit of fear. 

"Oh boy, I'm really in bad mood today " Love Mother murmured angrily.

"Mother, why are you so angry with that girl? " Meta Knight asked. 

"You asked me why I'm so angry with that girl, huh? Because of her I lost my worshippers! My popularity! The Gods now are mocking me all the time! Can't you understand me!? " Love Mother yelled. 

"Okay, okay. I'm understand" Meta Knight sighed. 

Meanwhile Kirby and Ribbon just hearing the conversation quietly. 

"Psst, Kirby, can we go from here right now? " Ribbon whispered to Kirby.

"Ok" Kirby nodded as they slowly walked away from them.

"Good that you understand me. Otherwise, I slap you on the face" Love Mother replied. 

Suddenly, an idea was popped from her mind. An evil smile was formed on her face. 

"Meta Knight, did you busy today? " Love Mother asked. 

"No. Why? " Meta Knight responded. 

"I have a special job for you " Love Mother replied.

"Special job? " Meta Knight's eyebrows started arching. 

"Yeeesss, my son" Love Mother grinned.

"What did you expect me to do? " Meta Knight asked. 

"I want you to make her fall in love with the most ugly man on the earth" Love Mother replied. 

"What? Are you sure, mother? " Meta Knight was shocked by her mother's request. 

"Of course, my dear. If she falls in love with that ugly guy, I'm pretty sure that her reputation will falls" Love Mother replied. 

"But why you want me to punish her mother? I don't think that she is a bad pers-" 

"I don't want to listen to your fanciful words, son! I just want you to punish her ASAP! Did you understand it!?" Love Mother yelled as she interrupted Meta Knight from speak.

"Fine, fine. If you say so, mother " Meta Knight sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now I'm want go bathing right now. Being in angry state really making me so tired" Love Mother said with angry tone before she walked away. 

He then slowly walked to the tree before sit beneath it. 

He then started thinking about what that her mother said. He really doesn't know if he should do it or not since he actually very disagree with his mother. But still, he must follow his mother's instructions after all. 

~♥~

Unbeknownst to him, a golden gopher quickly grabbed the golden apple unnoticed before quickly running away to the bushes. 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter II

Today is the birthday of Princess Tiff. Lots of people are seen crowded in the palace compound as the king invited all of his people and the monarchs from other kingdoms to attend his youngest daughter's birthday party. 

But Tiff wasn't sure if she was happy today. Well, she's know that today is her birthday, but her father also planned to betrothed her to prince of Greenwood today. She just hoped that she will not being rejected for 100th time. 

As Tiff finished tying her long blonde hair to a ponytail, her bedroom door then was knocked by someone. 

"Who's there? "

"It's me, Tuff" the person said. She then walked to the door and opened it. 

"So, did you have finished dressing, Tiff? " Tuff asked. 

"Yeah, Tuff. I'm just not sure if I should attend the party or not" she replied.

"Why did you say that, Tiff? It's your birthday today and you should be happy" he said. 

"I already know that, Tuff. I'm just.... I'm just....." she tried to speak.

Tuff then placed his hand gently on her shoulder. 

"I know, Tiff. But you should not be worry about that. I'm sure that it will go smoothly this time " Tuff said. 

"Fine" a smile then formed on Tiff's lips. 

"Come on, let's go " Tuff said as they walked away from her bedroom. 

~♥~

The main chamber of the palace is crowded by the people. All of can't wait for the arrival of Princess Tiff. Especially when everyone heard that she will marry a very handsome prince. 

As Princess Tiff and Prince Tuff arrived at the main chamber, everyone then started singing and clapping their hands. 

"Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday to Princess Tiff! Happy Birthday to You!"

Tiff was so amazed by her birthday party. All she can say is THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER!

She then noticed that her parents was waving his hand at her. She quickly quickly running towards her parents before hugged her father. 

"Thanks father! You're really the best father in the world! " she said. 

"You're welcome, Tiff" he replied before they released their hugs. 

Meanwhile, her mother and Tuff just watched them with a smile. 

"Tiff! " she then suddenly hugged by her sisters. 

"Hey, sisters" she greeted them. 

"So, did you like your birthday party? " Teel asked. 

"Like it? I love it, Teel! I never feeling so excited about this! " Tiff replied with excited expression.

"Ahem, ahem"

The princesses then glanced to their father. 

"Well, I think it's time for presents" the king said before giving Tiff a present box.

As Tiff nearly opened the box, the king suddenly noticing the emissary running to his direction with panic expression. 

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! "

"What's wrong, emissary? " the king asked. 

"The prince... The prince.... " the emissary panted, trying to speak. 

"Say it, emissary! " the king forced him to speak. The king's face quickly started looking panicked.p>

"The prince.... He's assassinated! " the emissary replied loudly. 

"What!?" everyone in the palace was shocked by what had the emissary said. The box that Tiff was holding suddenly fall from her grasp onto the floor. 

"But... How? Did my father had already send the guards to escort him" Tuff asked, still shocked. 

"Yes, that's true, my prince. Apparently the convoy was ambushed by a group of cloaked archers from all directions. The guards tried to counterattack them, but archers are too swift and most of the guards was killed during the ambush. The prince was shot by a poisonous arrow by one of the archers and we're unable to save him while the king was badly injured, but somehow survived. " the emissary explained. 

"Damn it" the king muttered slowly in anger. 

"Wait, did you said a group of cloaked archers? " Tuff asked. 

"Yes, my prince" the emissary nodded. 

"And did the surviving guards saw red eye emblem on the archers's cloaks? " Tuff asked again. 

"Yes, but why did you ask? " the emissary said. 

"So it's no mistake at all" Tuff responded. 

"Did you know about the attackers, son? " the Queen asked. 

"Yes" Tuff nodded. 

"Who? " the king asked. 

"Red Eye Ravagers, a group of cult-based militants that bent on rampaging in a number of kingdoms, including Greenwood. They're fanatical followers of Zero, the deposed King of the Titans" Tuff explained. 

"Then why did they targeting the prince? " Puff asked. 

"The prince have launched many campaigns to purge these militants from the kingdom. This have making the prince as a major threat to them" Tuff replied.

"So, what should we do now, Your Majesty?" the emissary asked. 

"Tell the soldiers to fortify the city now, I'm feared that these butchers will launching their attacks again " the king ordered. 

"Very well, Your Majesty " the emissary nodded as he walked away from the main chamber.

As for Tiff, she suddenly fainted, making everyone shocked. However, Tuff quickly grabbed her body before her body reached the floor. 

"Tiff! wake up Tiff! " Tuff shouted. 

"Father, what should we do? " Teel asked, panicked. 

"Bring her to her bedroom now. I will call the physician ASAP" the king replied. 

"Well, if you say so, father " Tuff nodded before quickly rushed to Tiff's bedroom, carrying her in bridal style.

~♥~

Tiff's eye opened as she noticed that she was in her bedroom. All of her siblings are parents watched her in relief as she wake up from the bed.

"Tiff!" Tuff quickly hugged her.

"What, what happened? " Tiff asked in confusion.

"You fainted earlier, so that's why I bring you here" Tuff explained as he released his hug. 

"Ooh" Tiff sighed. Everyone in the room then silence for a few seconds. 

"So, the prince are dead, right? " Tiff asked as she broke the silence. 

"Yes, Tiff. The prince is dead" the king answered.

Tiff then watched the window with sorrow expression.

"Why this is always happen to me? " Tiff asked. 

"Don't blame yourself, Tiff. You never wished this happened after all" her mother replied. 

"At least he didn't reject you" Teel said. She then received a glare from her parents. 

"OK, I'm sorry " Teel apologized. 

"It's okay, Teel" Tiff replied slowly as the silence then filled the room again. 

~♥~

It was a sunny day in the kingdom. Everyone was busy with their own businesses blah blah blah blah.... 

It has been three days since the assassination of the prince of Greenwood. Tiff hasn't come out from her bedroom since three days ago and she just staring at the city from the window. 

The palace is located on the hill in the middle of the island. 

She just sighed sadly as she continue staring at the city.

As for Meta Knight, he was flying in sky, searching for the princess that her mother really hate.

Actually he didn't want to do this, but still it's her mother's orders after all, duh.

As he was flying, he then noticed a girl staring outside from the window. He was shocked by the girl's beauty. The girl is extremely beautiful, even more beautiful than her mother. So the rumors he heard is true after all. He have found her. 

However, as he was charmed by her beauty, he suddenly realized that he must carry her mother's orders.

Without wasting his time, he then take one of his arrows and started aimed it at the girl. 

However, he doesn't know if he should shoot it or not. 

After a few seconds passed, he then changed his time. He refused to shoot the girl. Damn, he probably will be scolded by his mother for this. 

He then started flying back to the Mountain of the Gods. 

~♥~

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! " an eternally teenage short orange-haired god with orange-spotted white wings are seen counting at a tree, probably playing hide and seek. 

"Kirby, where are you? " he shouted.

He suddenly noticed the bushes was moving. 

He then slowly approached the bushes and ambushed it. 

"Gotch- ehhh" 

What he found in the bush was a golden gopher eating some crystalline peanuts. 

Unbeknownst to him, Kirby was watching him from the tree, giggling quietly. 

Suddenly, the branch then started cracking. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Kirby muttered. 

The branch then finally broke, making Kirby fall to the ground. 

"Aaaargh! "

The god then heard something falls to the ground. As he turned back, he then noticed Kirby with broken branch on the ground. 

"Ouch" Kirby muttered in pain. 

"Kirby!" he quickly running to Kirby, forgot that he was playing hide and seek. 

"Kirby, do you okay?" he asked as he trying to help Kirby to get up. 

"I'm fine, Rick" Kirby answered.

"Huh, I think it's a bad idea to hide on a tree" Rick commented.

"Guys, what happened? " they then heard someone asking them. Then then glanced at the person, who was Meta Knight after all. 

"Kirby fell from a tree, and I think he's injured a bit" Rick replied. 

"Kirby, you should be careful next time " Meta Knight said. 

"Hmmm" Kirby miffed a bit, crossed his arms on his chest. 

"Well, why are you here? " Rick asked. 

"Did you guys still remember about the mortal princess that we discussed four days ago?" he asked back

"Yeah, why? " Kirby responded. 

Meta Knight wanted to speak but his stomach suddenly growled. 

"Well, I think it's time for lunch " Meta Knight sighed. 

"Well, I think we should go home first. Mother would probably worried if we're still here" Rick said. 

"Fine by that" Meta Knight nodded before they walking back to their home. 

~♥~

Meanwhile, at the capital of Greenwood, the Red Eye Ravagers are launching a siege in front of the Royal Palace. Since the death of the prince, no one has been unable to repel the attack of these militants in Greenwood anymore. 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter III

It was a boring evening for the children of the Love Mother. Since they don't know what to do today, they just gathering near a lake in a mortal kingdom and just doing whatever they want to do.

Meta Knight just sitting beneath a maple tree, reading a book about how to appease a hot-tempered mother. Sitting next to the left of him is Ribbon, who was stroking Kirby's hair. Kirby currently was sleeping on her lap. Next to the left of him was a black haired goddess with dark green wings. She was seen carving something on the tree. Rick was sitting next to her, watching her carving on the tree. 

As he was reading, his mind actually still thinking about the princess that he saw yesterday. He actually refused to admit it, but he must admit it though. His heart is already fall to that princess.

His mother will kill him if she knows about this. Ugh. 

"Done! "

What had she carved on the tree is a centaur stabbed by a knight with a sword.

Why did I say she was carving on the tree? Because someone just stole her painting brush, and she just ran out of drawing papers, so she carving on the tree instead. 

At least she can released her anger by that way.

"Adeleine, why are you scratching on the tree? " Meta Knight asked as he still reading the book. 

"I'm not scratching, I'm just drawing " Adeleine replied. 

"Drawing with knife? I'm don't remember about drawing with knife" he said. 

Adeleine's eyes narrowed at him before continued carving on the tree.

Meta Knight then glanced at the sleeping Kirby. He then slowly moved his hand on Kirby's cheek and moving his fingers on it gently, making Kirby moaned in his sleep. 

"Meta, can you stop teasing Kirby? He was sleeping" she said slowly. 

"So what? He's very cute, especially when he was sleeping " Meta Knight replied, smirked. 

Meta Knight then continue his reading, but his eyes are still glanced at Kirby. One of his secret hobbies is teasing Kirby. 

He slowly moved his hand, almost reaching Kirby's cheek only to received a playful whack from Ribbon. He just giggled by that, thus received a glare from Ribbon. 

"Meta. Please" Ribbon said.

"Fine" Meta Knight replied as he continue his reading again. 

Suddenly, leaves started falling on their upper bodies. What? Leaves? 

"Why are leaves keep falling on us? " Meta Knight asked. 

"Err, I don't know " Ribbon replied, clueless. 

They suddenly feeling weird about this. Leaves falling from the sky? No, no, no. They're sitting beneath the tree. So the leaves must be fall from the tree. But who's sitting on the tree?

They suddenly heard someone yawned from the top. They then quickly glanced at the tree branches. 

As they glanced at the tree branches, they noticed an eternally teenage god with short light purple hair was sitting on one the branches with bored expression. His wings are a bit unique, his left wing is red while the other wing is blue. 

Meta Knight sighed before closing his book. 

"Marx, why do you sit on the tree? You're already ruining my reading time now" Meta Knight said as he glared at the god.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't notice that you guys was sitting there" Marx replied before climbing down from the tree but unfortunately slipped from the tree, thus fell to the ground with loud thump, enough to make Kirby awake from his sleep.

"Ouch, damn it" Marx muttered in pain. 

"Uh-oh, what happened? " Kirby asked slowly as he raised his upper torso slowly.

"I think you should be careful next time, Marx" Meta Knight said. 

"Whatever " Marx replied as he trying to get up. 

Suddenly, a person then emerged from the lake. The person have a blue hair with red wings, and he just catch a giant weird-looking fish from the lake's depths.

"Hahaha! Who wants to eat this fish? " he shouted. 

The others just stared at him dumbfounded, except Kirby, because he stared at fish, mouth watering.

"Errr, no one wants? " he asked. 

"Errr, we're already full" Marx replied awkwardly.

"I'm want it! " Kirby shouted as he raised his hand. 

Dedede then stared at the fish before responded. 

"Well, since no one wants to eat this fish with me, then Kirby and I will eat it" Dedede said. 

"Yaaayyy! " Kirby shouted happily.

~♥~

"I'm wonder why Dedede and Kirby likes to eat that kind of fish" Adeleine said as she watched Kirby and Dedede eating the fish.

"Come on, who cares? " Marx responded. 

"It looks like they're enjoyed it, right, Meta Knight?" Rick asked Meta Knight.

However, Meta Knight didn't answered his question. Why? Like what had I said earlier, he was still thinking about that PRINCESS!

"Errr, Meta Knight? " Rick waved his hand in front of Meta Knight's eyes. Meta Knight then realized from his daydreaming. 

"Errr, what did you say? " Meta Knight asked. 

"Are you daydreaming, Meta Knight? " Rick asked with narrowed eyes. 

"Ummm, no" Meta Knight lied. 

"I didn't believe it. You must be daydreaming about something " Rick replied. 

"About what? " Marx asked. 

"That... I don't know " Rick replied. 

"Maybe he was daydreaming about his girlfriend " Adeleine said. 

"Did Meta Knight had girlfriend? " Ribbon asked.

"Meta Knight had a girlfriend!? " Kirby was shocked by her question. 

"Who's had girlfriend? " Dedede asked. 

They then went silent for a few seconds. 

"I'm don't have any girlfriends, Adeleine, I'm just.... " Meta Knight said. 

"Just what? " the others asked. 

Meta Knight was hesitant to admit it, but still, he must admit it though. 

"Okay... I'm actually... I actually... "

"Actually what? " the others asked. Meta Knight then sighed before responded. 

"Actually, I'm have a... crush. Yes, a crush" Meta Knight said. 

Kirby, Adeleine, Ribbon and Rick was shocked by this, but Dedede and Marx laughed at Meta Knight. 

"Dedede, that's rude! " Kirby yelled at Dedede. 

"Hahaha.. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Dedede said as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

"Hahahahahaha! "

Marx still didn't stop laughing by that. To end his laughter, Adeleine then launched a knock on his head. 

"Ouch! Adeleine, that hurts!" Marx yelled. 

"Don't blame me, Marx. You're forcing me to do this" Adeleine said, crossed her arms on her chest. Marx just huffed with annoyed expression on his face. 

"By the way, who's your crush? " Rick said. 

"Ohh.....Remember about the mortal princess that our mother hates? " Meta Knight asked. 

"Yes" Adeleine nodded. 

By the way, the children of the Love Mother already know about Princess Tiff. 

"Well... I'm think I fall in love with her" Meta Knight said. 

"What!? " the others shocked. 

"Oh Meta Knight, are you mad? " Adeleine said. 

"Are you insane, Meta Knight? " Marx responded. 

"Okay, this isn't good" Rick muttered. 

"Are you sure about this? " Ribbon asked. 

"Oh boy, I'm sure that mother will punish you if she knows about this" Dedede said. 

"I know... " Meta Knight replied. 

"Ummm, Meta Knight? " Kirby then walked to him before sit next to him. 

"Yes, Kirby? " Meta Knight asked. 

"Actually, I'm don't mind if you fall in love with her, but... If you dating with her, I'm just worried about your... safety. That's it" Kirby replied. 

"I know, Kirby. But I love her" Meta Knight said. 

"So, Meta Knight, do you really love her even our mother hates her? " Dedede asked. 

"Yeah, I rather hanged upside down for this" Meta Knight nodded. 

"Then, I'm guess that I changed my mind " Dedede said. 

"What did you say? " Marx asked. 

"Okay guys, since Meta Knight had already fall in love with the mortal girl that our mother really hates, I'm think we should help Meta Knight and the mortal girl get together " Dedede replied. 

"Huh, I don't know if I should do it, but still, I help you though" Marx said. 

"Same with me " Rick said. 

"Me too! " Ribbon cheered. 

"Okay, bro. You got my back" Adeleine said. 

"What about you, Kirby? " Meta Knight asked Kirby. 

"Of course I'm help you, Mety" Kirby smiled at him. 

"Well, thanks for supporting me for this" Meta Knight said. 

"No problem, Meta. At least you're happy with her" Dedede replied. 

Meta Knight just smiled by this. 

~♥~

Meanwhile at the mortal world, King Ebrum was having a meeting with his advisor. 

"Actually, I'm want to discussing about my daughter with you, advisor" the king said. 

"Which one? " the advisor asked. 

"Princess Tiff" the king answered. 

"Princess Tiff? Why? " the advisor asked. 

"I'm don't know what to do anymore. Everytime she was proposed, she will end up being rejected or the person that proposed her end up being dead" the king explained. 

"Regarding to your explanations Your Majesty, I think there's someone who can help you "

"Someone who can help me? Who? " the king asked. 

"The oracle of the Sun Prince. You should go to Cape Sunstone if you want to meet the oracle. I'm sure that the oracle can solve your daughter's problem, Your Majesty" the advisor advised. 

"Cape Sunstone? But did not that area have been conquered by the hostile empire of Cragtoloth? " the king asked. 

"That's true, Your Majesty, but their emperor still allowing anyone to going there, as long as the person who going there did not insulting him" the advisor replied. 

"Oh. If that's the case, then I will bring Princess Tiff to meet the oracle " the king said. 

"Very well, Your Majesty " the advisor nodded. 

~♥~

The situation in Cape Sunstone is relatively stable although Cape Sunstone had just conquered by the empire of Cragtoloth. 

The oracle was reading some ancient scrolls in her library now. As she was reading quietly, one of her assistants walked to her. 

"Oracle? "

The oracle then glanced to her assistant. 

"Yes? " she asked. 

"There's someone wants to meet you" the assistant replied. 

To be continued...


	5. Chapter IV

The royal flagship finally anchored at Port Scallop, or its new name Port Quatzegalah. It's have been the tradition of the empire of Cragtoloth to change all the names of the place that they conquered. 

The port is very big. Lots of ships are seen anchored along the port and the people are busy with their business blah blah blah blah. 

As King Ebrum and his family walked down from the ship, a group of imperial soldiers then quickly approached them. The king royal guards tried to stop the soldiers, but then halted by the king. 

"Halt! " the king shouted, making all of his royal guards stopped. 

"What's your business here, barbarian? " the captain of the soldiers asked with mocked tone. He is seen wore a mask that looked like the image of Quetzalcoatl. 

The Cragtolothites always thought their empire are more civilized than all of kingdoms in the world, so that's why they call the people outside of their empire as barbarians. 

"We come here to meet the oracle of Cape Suns-" 

"Cape Muzgalegolth" the captain interrupted King Ebrum's words before responded again.

"As the visitors the empire, you must give offerings to the Feathered Serpent first if you wish to step your feet on our lands" 

"Your lands? This is-" 

"Quiet! " the captain then dyed his javelin, almost to Puff's neck. She then felt terrified as she then hide behind his father. 

"Hey! " Tuff shouted as he drew his sword, only to be halted by his father.

"Tuff, put back your sword" the king ordered. "But, fathe-" 

"Just put back the sword, okay!? " the king shouted to his son. 

The king then resumed talking to the captain. 

"I'm sorry, captain, but why we mu-"

"No objections! Give your offerings to the Feathered Serpent or get out from this empire! " the captain demanded. 

"As you wish, captain" the king sighed in defeat. 

"Guards! Bring all of fruits from the boat! " the king ordered. 

After some minutes later, the guards then placed the fruits in front of the newly erected gigantic statue of the Feathered Serpent. Surprisingly, there are also other people that gives their offerings to the Feathered Serpent. 

"Okay, I'm really don't understand why the people who visited this empire must give offerings to that weird-looking statue? " Teel murmured. 

"Yeah. It looks like their god is very sensitive, right? " Tuff said. 

"Yeah. I'm agreed with that" Puff nodded.

After they finished giving the offerings, they then started their journey to the temple of the Sun Prince. 

Oh yeah, before they go, the captain have tell them a warning.

"Never insult our emperor, or we will throw you to the jaguars " the captain said with cryptic tone.

"No! No! Forgive me! Forgive me! " 

They then glanced at a man dragged away by the soldiers. 

The king know that he should be careful now. 

~♥~

The royal family have been walked about thirty minutes and they still didn't find where the oracle live. 

"So, where does the oracle live? " the queen asked.

"According to our advisor, the oracle lives at a temple complex on an unnamed hill" the king said. 

Meanwhile, Tuff then noticed a sad expression on Tiff's face. Deep in her heart, Tiff is unsure if the oracle could solve her problem. 

"Tiff, are you okay? " Tuff asked. 

"Err, yeah. I'm okay, why? " Tiff asked, trying to hiding her expression with a smile.

"Are you sure, Tiff? " Tuff asked.

However, as they're walking, Tiff then saw a temple complex on a hill. 

"Is that temple complex that your advisor mentioned, father? " Tiff asked, pointed at the hill. A good chance to distract her brother. 

"Maybe, come on, we go to that temple complex " the king said. 

After a few minutes of walking, they then finally arrived at a temple complex. It looks like this temple complex is dedicated to the Sun Prince. 

"Finally, we've arrived " the king said. 

"Phew, walking for one hour is really tiring " Puff said, exhausted from the walk. 

"At least we could get some rest " Teel replied. 

As they approached the entrance of temple complex , they then glanced at a young woman walking in the temple complex.

The young woman then noticed them standing at the entrance of the temple complex. She then quickly walked to them. 

"Yes, can I help you? " the young woman asked. 

"I'm Ebrum, king of Cappy Island. I'm come here with my family to meet the oracle " the king explained. 

"King? Oh! Wait a minute " they young woman said before she rushed to the library. 

As she reached library, she then noticed the oracle reading a scroll. Without wasting any time, she quickly approached the oracle. 

"Oracle? "

The oracle then glanced to her assistant.

"Yes? " she asked.

"There's someone wants to meet you" the assistant replied.

"Who? " the oracle asked. 

"King Ebrum from Cappy Island. He also bring his family too" the young woman replied. 

"Oh, a royal family " the oracle murmured before responded "Bring them to the main temple first. I'm want to finish this scroll first"

"Yes, oracle " the young woman nodded she exited the library, walking to the guests. 

Meanwhile, as the king and his family waiting, they then noticed the same young woman walking back to them. 

"The oracle asked me to bring Your Majesty and your family to the temple first. She have some work to do so Your Majesty shall wait at the temple first" the young woman explained. 

"Yes, young lady" the king nodded as they then followed the young woman to the temple. 

As they walked in the temple complex, there are lot of people seen praying. This temple complex is always visited the people inside or outside of Cape Sunstone./p>

After a few seconds of walking, they then finally arrived at the main temple.

The main temple was very big. This is the first time King Ebrum saw a temple that almost big as his palace. 

As they entered the main temple, they saw many carvings on the wall. Lots of statues are seen along the hallway. 

"Here" the young woman said as they reached a large room. A large golden table are seen at the center of the room. An altar is seen at the left side of the room. 

"Your Majesty and your family should wait here. As the oracle finished, she will meet Your Majesty at this altar"

"Yes, young lady" the king nodded. 

"By the way, what are your business here, Your Majesty? " the young woman. 

"Actually, I come to solve my daughter's problem, Princess Tiff" the king replied as he pointed to Tiff. 

"Your daughter? Why? " the young woman asked. 

However, as the king want to reply the answer, they then noticed that the oracle was walking to them. 

"Oracle? Did you have finished your work? " the young woman asked. 

"Yes, Minny. I have finished checking all of the ancient scrolls that High Priest Blee give to me" the oracle replied. 

"Okay, if you say so " the young woman nodded. 

"Okay. So... " the oracle then glanced at the king.

"Why are you come here, Your Majesty? " the oracle asked. 

"I come here to solve my daughter's problem " the king replied. 

"Your daughter? Which one? " the oracle as she glanced at the three daughters of the king.

"Me" Tiff answered, making the oracle walked to her. 

"Okay, so what's your problem, girl? " the oracle asked. 

"Actually, every time when I was betrothed to someone, I'm always end up being rejected or my fiancee will die" Tiff explained. 

"Well, you have tell me your problem. I'm will try to solve your problem. Minny, bring me my crystal ball" the oracle said.

"Yes, oracle " Minny nodded she walked to take the crystal ball. 

After a few seconds, Minny then returned with bringing a crystal ball in her hands. 

As Minny give the crystal ball the oracle, the oracle then placed it on the table. She then touched her hand on the crystal ball, closing her eyes, making the crystal ball glowing. 

The oracle didn't moving even a bit for 5 minutes. The rest were wondered by what are the prophecy that the oracle received. 

After 5 minutes passed, the oracle removed her hand from the crystal ball, opening her eyes. 

"So, oracle, what did you see? " the king asked. 

"What did I see? Well, you will expected to have no human son-in-law, but rather a dragon-like creature who harasses the world with fire and iron. And this creature is feared by even Thunder God-King and the inhabitants of the underworld" the oracle explained. 

"What? Are you serious, oracle? " the queen asked, feeling disbelief about the prophecy. 

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But this prophecy is directly from the Sun Prince itself. Like or not, you must accept this, Your Majesty " the oracle replied. 

"Well, if you say so, oracle " the king nodded in defeat. 

The king then glanced at Tiff. He can see clearly an extremely uneasy expression on her daughter's face. He is unsure if he should allow her daughter to marry a monster. But still, he have no other choices than marrying her daughter to the monster. 

"Father, are you sure it's okay if Tiff marrying that monster? " Tuff asked. 

"We don't have any other choices, Tuff. We must heed what have the oracle said" the king said. 

~♥~

The Sun Prince had just finished sending a prophecy to his oracle at Cape Sunstone. 

The Sun Prince is wondered about this. Why did Meta Knight requested him to send this prophecy? 

However, the Sun Prince didn't want to think about this now. He still have many prophecies to be send to his oracles. 

To be continued...


	6. Bonus Chapter #1

Why did the captain warned King Ebrum to not insult their emperor? I will tell it. 

In the Imperial Palace of Cragtoloth, a young court maid are seen carrying a tray of food to a room. She just got this job 3 hours ago. As she opened the door, she noticed the room was empty. 

"Your Highness? " 

She then entered the room, searching for the emperor. 

"Your Highness? "

"I'm here" she then heard someone said from the balcony, and it was the emperor's voice after all. 

As she walked to the balcony, the emperor was staring outside from the balcony. 

"Your Highness, this is time for lunch " the court maid said. 

As the emperor's turned behind, she was shocked by what she has seen. 

The emperor's face is EXTREMELY UGLY! 

"Aaaaaaaaargh! " the court maid screamed as she run away from the room. 

However, the emperor just ignored that as he then continue staring outside from the balcony. 

The conclusion is : 

1\. The most ugly creature on the earth is actually the emperor of Cragtoloth himself! So that's why anyone who insulted him have been thrown to the jaguars. 

2\. If Meta Knight shoot the arrow to Tiff, of course she will become the empress of Cragtoloth.

End of bonus chapter.

PS : At least he have a vast empire


	7. Chapter V

Somewhere at the Royal Garden of the Gods, the children of the Love Mother now are discussing about how to make sure that Meta Knight and Princess Tiff get together without being spotted by their extremely jealous mother. It is too risky if the Love Mother knows about this. 

"Okay, everyone. Now, we must get Meta Knight and that mortal princess together without being spotted by our mother " Dedede explained. 

"But...how? " Rick asked. 

"Maybe we should hid her in a cave" Marx suggested. 

"I don't think that is a good idea " Adeleine replied. 

"Hmmm... What about if we asked Sea Lord to turn her into a mermaid?" Kirby suggested. 

Everyone just silenced after hearing Kirby's suggestion. Marx then break the silence with laughter for 5 minutes

"If she becomes a mermaid, how does Meta Knight should meet her? " Marx commented as he finished laughing. 

"Then Meta Knight sho-"

"If you say that I should become a merman, then I refuse " Meta Knight interrupted Kirby's words. 

"Oooh" Kirby muttered. 

"Come on, Kirby. Everyone knows that Meta Knight hate merfolks" Marx said.

"What about if we send her to the Ancient Dancers?" Ribbon suggested. 

"Ancient Dancers? " Rick raised his eyebrows. 

"But the problem is, did we know where they live? " Marx asked.

"Oh yeah, you're right " Ribbon replied. 

They then silenced for a few seconds. 

"Ha! I got an idea! " Kirby said. 

"Oh, come on, don't tell me that you want to ask Thunder God-King to change her into a harpy! " Marx interrupted. 

"No, silly! I'm sure that this idea will works" Kirby replied. 

"Then, what is it? " Meta Knight asked. 

"I say that we should keep her safe in the forest " Kirby suggested. 

The rest just silenced for a few seconds before Marx break the silence with laughter. 

"Hahahaha! " Marx laughed. 

"Hey! " Kirby yelled. 

"Are you mad, Kirby? " Marx said as he wiped his eyes.

"Errr, why we must keep her safe in the forest? " Adeleine asked. 

"I'm just found an interesting place there" Kirby replied.

"Interesting place? " Meta Knight's eyebrow arched. 

"An interesting place in the forest, are you mad, Kirby? " Marx asked mockingly.

"I'm not mad, I'm speaking about the truth" Kirby replied. 

"Okay, okay, okay, enough of this. " Dedede said as he fixed his phyrgian cap before resumed speaking. 

"Since you claimed that you find that so-called 'interesting place', then what about you bring us there? " Dedede asked.

"Ok" Kirby nodded happily. 

"Psst, Dedede, did you believe in what had Kirby said? " Marx whispered to Dedede. 

"I don't know... I'm just getting along" Dedede replied with bored expression.

Marx just sighed in annoyance.

~♥~

"Is this is the place that you mentioned, Kirby? " Adeleine asked with a bit of shocked expression.

"Yes! " Kirby nodded happily. 

"Wow.....Is this real? " Marx muttered.

The children of the Love Mother are amazed by what had they saw. Why? Because, they're now just watching an extremely lavish, luxurious mansion in the middle of the forest. 

A mansion in the middle of the forest, so strange.

"Hmm, why are this mansion built in the middle of the forest? " Dedede murmured. 

"It looks like someone built this place for some purposes" Rick said. 

"Some purposes? " Meta Knight replied. 

"At least it's beautiful " Marx murmured.

"Yeah, I agree with you. I wonder who is the person who built this place?" Adeleine replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go-" Dedede said.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! " 

They just heard someone screaming from nowhere.

"Who's screaming, guys? " Rick asked.

"I don't know" Ribbon replied.

"Ermmm, guys, can you turn your back?" Adeleine said.

Everyone then quickly turned their back, only to spotted a satyr running towards their direction.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Help me! HELP MEEEE! " he screamed. 

"What the heck is going on? " Marx muttered. 

Dedede carefully watching the satyr. He was shocked by what had he saw.

"That looks like... Escargoon!? "

"You know that goat guy? " Marx asked.

"Yeah! He's one of my childhood friends!" Dedede said.

"But you never tell me about him" Marx replied.

"I tell you about him later" Dedede answered.

Escargoon is chased by a mob of angry nymphs, armed with forks, torches and cotton candies. 

It's unknown why the nymphs are carrying cotton candies with them. 

"Get him! One of the nymphs yelled. 

Escargoon quickly hid himself behind Dedede, clinging at his red cloak. Meta Knight and his siblings plus Escargoon now are surrounded by the nymphs. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, bro! What's happening now!? " Dedede asked. 

"Please trust me, I didn't doing anything! I just-" Escargoon tried to speak. 

"He's stealing all of our livestocks! " one of the nymphs replied. 

"I didn't do it! It was Giorgio who did it! He's framing me, you know! He's fram-" Escargoon tried to defend himself. 

"Shut up! " one of the nymphs throw her forks next to Escargoon, making him shocked. Dedede just acting cool as usual.

"We don't care about that! We just want to kick his ass! " another nymph yelled. 

The nymphs started shouting and raising their weapons like street prostesters. 

"Okay, let's end all of this" Dedede said, raising his black iron giant war hammer. The hammer is decorated with garnets.

"Ehehehe, time to play" Marx sheated his purplish glowing sword, smiling eerily at the nymphs. His bangs are covering his eyes so the nymphs couldn't see his expression.

"W-wait, what are you guys doing?" Ribbon asked in shock. 

"Fight them. What else" Dedede replied. 

"Both of you! Please sto-" Meta Knight trying to stop them. But... 

Dedede and Marx are really stubborn, is it?

5 minutes later

Dedede laughed as all of the nymphs now are lying on the ground, beaten badly.The others just watched this in shock, much to their chagrin except Escargoon who sighed in relief. 

"Hahahahahahaha-"

"May I say something to both of you? " Meta Knight asked. 

"What? " Dedede just acted like he was a hero, huh. 

"Why did you have to beat them to pulps? " Meta Knight said in frustration.

"Hey, hey, hey, you should thanked me instead of babbling about mindless things. I have already-"

"Hey, don't forget me, brother " Marx said. 

"Oops, sorry. (Coughed) We have already saved all of us from danger! Didn't you not realize it? " Dedede trying to defend himself.

"At least we can try to solve this in a peaceful manner, not throwing yourself into a bloodshed" Meta Knight replied. 

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I don't want to hear your boring explanations. Have you realized that you always repeat the same thing all the time? And another one thing is, I'm the personification of terror, not diplomacy. You should remember that" Dedede said as he crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know, but at least you should not do anything foolish " Adeleine replied.

"But I didn't do anything foolish" Dedede said with annoyed tone. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting but what are you guys doing here? " Escargoon asked. 

"We just want to check this place, that's all" Meta Knight said while pointing his thumb at the mansion. 

"W-w-wowww, who's built this place!?" Escargoon is very amazed as he watched the mansion in awe. This is the first time he saw a very extravagant, beautiful architecture like this. 

"I don't know, but Kirby said he had already found this place before" Meta Knight said. 

"Yeah, but I still not going inside the mansion yet" Kirby replied. 

"But I thought you had already going inside there" Marx said. 

"No" Kirby shooked his head. 

"What about if we try to go inside" Escargoon suggested. 

"Good idea" Dedede said as he walked to the gate and trying to open it. 

Unfortunately, the gate is unlocked. Damn it.

"Hey guys, the gate is locked " Dedede shouted to them.

"Looks like we can't go inside after all. What about if we come back next time?" Adeleine asked.

"No, no, no. We have found this place, so we must explore it" Dedede replied.

"But how can you go inside if the gate is locked?" Adeleine asked again.

"That...I don't know" Dedede answered before pulling out an apple from his cloak and ate it.

"Then what about if you destroy the gate instead " Marx suggested.

Dedede then thinks for a few seconds before answered. "Hey, you're right" Dedede then quickly raised his war hammer again.

"H-hey wait! We're not sure yet if-" Ribbon trying to stop Dedede, but it was to late.

The gate now is shattered to small fragments.

"(Coughed) Done (Continue coughing)" Dedede coughed as he just destroy the gate. He is seen covered by smokes for some seconds. 

The others just watching this facepalmed. 

"Okay, now we're dead" Adeleine muttered. 

"Who cares? At least the gate is now unlocked" Marx replied. 

Meta Knight just sighed at this.

"Hey, what about if we go inside now? " Dedede suggested.

"Fine, fine. You go first" Meta Knight replied.

Without wasting anymore time, they then started walking towards the mansion.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter VI

Somewhere at the Mountain of the Gods, the Love Mother just arrived at her mansion. She is looking very tired. Well, the Thunder God-King called all members of the Supreme Council to discuss for 48 hours about extremely urgent matters :

1\. Some Titans are successfully breaking away from their prisons.

2\. Zero, the deposed King of Titans is one of them.

3\. The Thunder God-King's teddy bear is missing. Wait, is that urgent?

The Love Mother sighed, why she is the part of the Council. She knows she shouldn't join it in the first place. It was a second big mistake she made after marrying the ugly and disgusting Forge Prince. She never liked him in the first place. But the Celestial Queen forced her to marry him. By the way, she can't deny the Queen's orders after all, unless if she wants to be thrown into the Infernal Pit.

As the Love Mother reached the door, she tried to opened it. However, the door is locked.

If she had the spare key, of course she can open the door. But she had accidentally throwing it into a well, mistaking it for a worm.

She then noticed a golden sticky note on the upper left side of the door. She quickly take the note and read it. It says,

"Sorry Mum,

We're going out for a while, but don't worry, we will coming home soon.

Sincerely,

Adeleine"

The Love Mother sighed again. She must wait for her children first.

But the problem is, the Love Mother hates waiting. Then, what should she do?

Then proceed to the next scene, hahahahaha.

Later...

An eternally teenage goddess is throwing a ball to her opponent swiftly. She has rainbow-coloured hair that looked like a paintbrush.

A shoulder-length pink-haired goddess quickly catch the ball. She quickly throwing back the ball in incredible speed.

The earlier one quickly dodged it, but something unexpectedly occurs.

BAM!

The ball is unexpectedly hitting the Love Mother's face instead. She then falling to the ground, fainted."

"Mother!? " both of them shocked from this as they quickly rushed to their mother.

Meanwhile, a short magenta-haired god with white wings was walking towards them. Next to him is a long blue-haired goddess, carrying a picnic box with her. Her eyes is completely covered by her hair.

"Hey guys, sorry we're- mother!? " he was shocked as they then quickly rushed to her mother.

"Who did it, mother? Who did it!?" he asked as he trying to wake up his mother.

"Paintra, Elline, what's happening? Why mother fainted?" the blue-haired goddess asked.

"Well Claycia, apparently when we are playing, Paintra unknowingly throws the ball towards mother's face" the rainbow-haired goddess said.

"But I accidentally did it! I didn't know that she's here! " Paintra replied.

"So Galacta, what should we do now?" Elline asked.

"Alright, let's bring mother to our home" the magenta-haired god said as they quickly bring their mother into their home.

Later...

The Love Mother slowly opened her eyes. She felt that someone was holding her arm, and it looks like that the person was crying.

It was Paintra after all.

As the Love Mother slowly raising her upper torso, Paintra quickly hugged her and continue crying.

"I'm sorry, mother! I didn't meant to do it! " Paintra wailed.

"Mother?"

The Love Mother quickly glanced at Elline. Claycia and Galacta Knight are there as well.

"Are you alright?" Elline asked.

"I'm fine, Elline. I'm guess that I wasn't careful that time" the Love Mother replied.

"I'm glad that you're fine" Elline sighed in relief.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Galacta Knight asked.

"Actually, I was returning home from urgent meeting at the palace, but it looks your half-siblings is not at home, so that's why I want to stay here for a while" the Love Mother explained.

"Urgent meeting? "

"Yes, son. Some of the Titans escaped from their prison, including their leader, Zero" the Love Mother said.

"I thought those rumors are fake stories that created by the satyrs" he said.

"No, it's not a fake stories" the Love Mother replied.

"Damn it" he murmured.

"Don't worry about that, the Supreme Council are trying to negotiate with the giants to help them fight against the Titans" the Love Mother replied again.

"But, I don't think that the giants are truth to their words. It's rumored that they're seems planning something to take over the pantheon" he said.

"I can't say about that now. That's depend on the king himself. By the way, where's your father?" the Love Mother asked.

"He's joinng a wine festival with the mortals at the mortal world " he replied. "I think he should give up his duty as the god of wines. Wines really gives him the creeps"

"Then you better ask the Fatemakers for that" the Love Mother said

She noticed that someone snoring slowly. Galacta Knight pointed at Paintra who was hugging her earlier. The Love Mother quickly glanced at her sleeping daughter, stroking her daughter's hair slowly.

"Mom, may I ask you something?" Galacta Knight asked.

"About what?"

"About the mortal princess girl that you hated the most" Galacta Knight replied.

The Love Mother's eyebrow raised. Everytime when anybody talked about Princess Tiff, her anger will started boiling.

"Why? "

"Is she married yet? "

The love mother silenced for a while.

"Why did you ask that question?"

"Errr... no. I'm just to ask that... "

"You want to marry her? " the Love Mother grabbed a nearby small porcelain cup.

"N-no" he replied as he rubbed his back "I'm just curious if she's the same girl who marrying Thunderwrath the northern thunder god, that's all" Galacta Knight asked again.

The Love Mother stunned by Galacta Knight's question "Uhhh... That's Marigold, daughter of Polaris, the king of ice giants of North Pole" the Love Mother replied. Luckily, her anger started to cool down.

"Oh... I thought they were the same person" Galacta Knight said.

"Come on, son. Marigold is far more pretty than that mortal princess" the Love Mother said.

"Galacta. If you want to know, that mortal princess's name is Tiff" Elline said.

"How do you know?" Galacta Knight asked.

"I have seen her before when I was visiting a town in a mortal kingdom" Elline answered.

Meanwhile...

BAM!

Someone just smashed the door with his war hammer, or should I say, Dedede.

"Dedede, can you stop smashing things as you like!? " Adeleine yelled in annoyance.

"Can't you realize that the door is locked?" Dedede said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but can you please control your habit for destroying things?" Adeleine asked.

"Sorry, but I'm already get used to it" Dedede just simply ignored her as he walking inside.

Adeleine and Meta Knight just looked at each other in their chagrin.

A few minutes later

The interior of the mansion is very beautiful. The marble ceiling is full of beautiful and elegant carvings. The walls is decorated with gems of all types. Some are common types of gems while some are rare ones. The floor is made of mixture of gold and platinum.

"So great" Kirby muttered.

"Yeah" Ribbon nodded.

Most of furnitures in the mansion is made of golden woods, while the rest are made of shining glasses.

While the others are wandering in the mansion, Dedede , Marx and Escargoon then walked into an unlocked nearby room. They spotted a golden wooden table in the room. There are a dozen of gem decorated eggs on the table.

"Whoo, eggs" Marx said in excitement as they walked to the table and grabbed some of the eggs.

"Wow, a gem-decorated eggs! I hope we could keep these eggs" Escargoon said.

"Hmmm, it looks like these eggs are decorated with jovites, " Dedede said as he examined one of the eggs carefully.

"Jovites? Did you mean a type of gem that can only found at the Mountain of the Gods ?" Escargoon asked.

"Yes, if I was correct. " Dedede answered he put back the egg.

"I still remember that mother had a jovite necklace before" Marx said.

"Yes, and she has give it to Wisdom Princess as a birthday gift" Dedede replied.

"Hmmm, how could a mortal could possessed this divine gems? " Marx asked.

"I don't think that the owner of this mansion is a mortal" Dedede replied.

Dedede then glanced at the ceiling.

"Hmmm, I think that ceiling can give us the answer" Dedede said.

"Are you gonna questioning that ceiling?" Marx asked.

"Are you crazy, shithead? What I meant is look carefully at the ceiling!" Dedede replied. All of them then looking at the ceiling.

At the middle of cloud-shaped carvings they noticed that something written on the ceiling.

"There are something written on the ceiling" Escargoon said.

"Am I right? " Dedede asked.

"Yeah" Marx nodded.

"Then let's read it... Hmm... Property of...Wind Prince. Wind Prince... It looks like the Wind Prince is the owner of this mansion"

"Are you sure about that? Or you just guessing? " Marx asked in a bit of confusion as he glanced at Dedede.

"Both of them" Dedede answered.

"OK, I never thought that the Wind Prince is the owner of this mansion" Escargoon said.

"Yes, mister. This mansion is belongs to my father"

They were shocked by what they heard.

"Who said that?" Dedede asked

"I don't know" Marx replied.

"But there were only three of us here, pal" Escargoon replied too.

"Ahem, ahem"

They noticed that someone was approaching them from back.

They slowly turned their back. It was a god with short blue hair and blue wings.

"Errr... Who are you? ..." Dedede asked as the trio glanced at the blue haired god.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter VIII

"Errr... Who are you?"

The trio just stared at that god, speechless.

"Hey, I think he's a spy" Marx whispered to Dedede.

"Spy!? What are you freaking about!?" Dedede replied slowly. 

"Maybe he's a pirate" Escargoon murmured. 

"Uhhh... Can you just tell me what are you guys doing here?" the blue-haired god asked in bored tone.


End file.
